The Crown Imperial Of Love
by Aul Ondubu
Summary: Begitu menenangkan rasanya ketika kau terbangun dari tidurmu dan mendapati seorang malaikat tak bersayap yang ikut menemanimu saat kau tertidur. / "Si bisu, tak akan pernah bisa bersatu dengan si tuli." / Andai saja kami dapat memilih, tentu kami berdua pun ingin dapat terlahir dengan sempurna seperti kalian! Republish KrAy! Yaoi! DLDR!


Title: The Crown Imperial of Love.

Author: Aul_Ondubu

Cast: KrisLay.

Length: Oneshot

Rating: T

Genre: Just guess it.

Disc: KrisLay are belongs to EXO. And EXO are belongs to SM. Ent. But for the story and the plot in these fiction are **MINE**! So, don't try to steal it from me! ^^

.

.

Ini adalah ff remake dari ff aul yang sudah terlebih dulu aul publish di salah satu fanpage yang aul buat bersama kawan-kawan dengan pairing asli OnKey. Mungkin sudah ada yang baca versi aslinya? :D

.

.

.

.

**Warning!  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**There's a BL inside!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Copycat!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Plagiarism!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No Flame!**

.

.

.

.

**NO Siders!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aul_Ondubu present :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

++_The Crown Imperial of Love_++

**_Never in my dreams did i think_**

**_That This would happen to me_**

**_As I stand here before my woman_**

**_I cant fight back the tears in my eyes_**

**_Oh, how could I be so lucky_**

**_I must have done something right_**

**_And I promise to love her_**

**_For the rest of my life_**

**_(Bruno Mars ― Rest of My Life)_**

++_The Crown Imperial of Love_++

.

.

.

Detikan jam yang tergantung diatas dinding berhasil mengusik tidurku. Dengan sedikit enggan, kembali kubuka sepasang kelopak mataku yang terasa begitu berat. Pukul 04.30 pagi. Waktu yang masih terasa begitu awal untuk memulai aktivitas hari ini. Bahkan matahari pun begitu enggan untuk meninggalkan peraduannya. Hembusan angin musim semi kembali menerpa tubuhku melalui celah jendela yang terbuka. Ingin rasanya kugerakkan tubuhku yang terasa begitu kaku setelah tertidur cukup lama. Namun aku tak mampu. Aku tak mampu untuk menggerakkan tubuhku sedikitpun saat sepasang lengan lain justru mendekap dan memenjarakan tubuhku kedalam tubuh hangatnya.

Tanpa sadar, aku kembali tersenyum saat menatapnya. Menatap figure seorang lelaki yang berhasil menjerat hatiku dan mengikatnya kedalam sebuah sumpah suci pernikahan. Begitu menenangkan rasanya ketika kau terbangun dari tidurmu dan mendapati seorang malaikat tak bersayap yang ikut menemanimu saat kau tertidur. Dan seperti itulah yang kurasakan untuk saat ini.

Dengan begitu perlahan kucoba untuk membebaskan sebelah tanganku yang digenggam dengan begitu erat olehnya. Begitu takutkah dirimu jika aku akan meninggalkanmu saat kau terlelap? Tidak, baby. Sampai kapanpun, aku tak akan pernah mampu untuk meninggalkan separuh jiwaku seorang diri. Kuusapkan titik-titik peluh yang membasahi keningnya sebelum kemudian kukecup perlahan. Mencoba menyalurkan kasih sayang melalui sebuah kecupan lembut yang selalu kuberikan untuknya tiap waktu.

Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Ia bagaikan jelmaan seorang malaikat yang begitu cantik. Ya, ia memanglah seseorang yang begitu jelita untuk seorang lelaki. Kulit putihnya yang sehalus sutra, kedua matanya yang menyejukkan, hidung mancungnya yang begitu menawan, dan juga bibir tipisnya yang merekah layaknya buah cherry meski tanpa polesan apapun. Namun ingin rasanya aku tertawa geli saat kembali teringat akan dirinya yang selalu memukulku ketika aku menyebutnya cantik. Hahaha. Begitulah Yixingku. Seorang lelaki berparas cantik yang bersikeras menolak untuk disebut cantik.

Tapi bagiku, ia memanglah lelaki tercantik yang pernah kumiliki. Tak hanya wajahnya, namun juga hatinya. Jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku bersyukur dapat memilikinya sebagai pelengkap hidupku ditengah kekurangan fisik yang aku miliki. Dan akupun telah bersumpah untuk dapat melengkapi hidupnya ditengah kekurangan fisik yang juga dimiliki olehnya. Ya, kami memanglah tidak terlahir dengan _sempurna_ seperti layaknya orang lain yang terlihat _sempurna_ dimata kami.

Ingin rasanya aku menitikkan air mataku saat mengingat segala macam cemooh, hinaan, dan ejekan yang dilontarkan oleh mereka semua yang selalu memandang rendah kami. Bukan karena aku cengeng, tetapi tidak mampukah mereka berkaca pada diri mereka sendiri sebelum menghakimi kami? Sesempurna itukah mereka? Bukankah ada istilah yang menyebutkan bahwa tak ada satupun manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini? Andai saja kami dapat memilih, tentu kami berdua pun ingin dapat terlahir dengan _sempurna_ seperti kalian. Dapat melihat dunia dengan menggunakan kedua mata, dapat menghirup berbagai macam aroma dengan menggunakan hidung, dapat berbicara dan mengungkapkan segala hal yang kita rasakan melalui mulut, dapat mendengar berbagai macam bunyi dengan sepasang telinga, dapat menyentuh dan menggenggam berbagai macam benda dengan menggunakan kedua tangan, serta melangkah kemanapun kita mau dengan menggunakan sepasang kaki yang jenjang. Namun apa daya. Mungkin inilah jalan takdir yang telah Tuhan berikan untuk kami.

Kini aku tak lagi mempermasalahkan mereka yang mencemooh kekurangan kami. Namun aku merasa begitu sedih saat mereka membicarakan hubungan kami. Ya, aku tahu dan amat sangat tahu bahwa ini adalah salah. Tak seharusnya seorang lelaki seperti diriku mencintai dirinya yang juga merupakan seorang lelaki. Namun salahkah jika cinta telah memilih kami untuk bersatu? Bukankah cinta tak akan pernah salah?

Masih teringat dengan jelas dalam ingatanku tentang perlakuan mereka yang mampu membuatku menangis sembari memeluk Yixing untuk menguatkannya. Saat itu, disuatu malam pada pertengahan musim dingin tiga tahun yang lalu, mereka melempari rumah kami dengan bebatuan hingga memecahkan kaca jendela rumah kami dengan diiringi oleh sumpah serapah yang senantiasa mereka kumandangkan untuk kami.

.

.

.

**_"Si bisu, tak akan pernah bisa bersatu dengan si tuli."_**

.

.

.

Seuntai kalimat sederhana yang selalu terngiang-ngiang didalam telingaku hingga detik ini. Di satu sisi, aku merasa sedih saat kekurangan fisik yang kami miliki kembali disangkut-pautkan. Namun di sisi lain, aku merasa bersyukur karena Yixing terlahir sebagai seorang tuna rungu. Setidaknya, ia tak akan pernah bisa mendengarkan berbagai macam cemooh dari mereka semua yang meragukan kekuatan cinta kami. Mereka bilang, hubungan kami tak akan mungkin bertahan lama. But, see... Kami telah hidup bersama selama empat tahun lamanya. Bukankah itu sudah cukup membuktikan pada mereka semua bahwa cinta kami begitu kokoh untuk diruntuhkan begitu saja?

Dan sekali lagi, aku merasa begitu beruntung dapat memiliki Yixing. Ia adalah sosok lelaki yang begitu tegar dan kuat. Tak pernah sekalipun aku melihatnya menangis dihadapanku. Meskipun tak jarang pula aku mendapatinya sedang menangis saat tengah malam. Aku tahu, mungkin ia tak ingin membuatku kembali bersedih saat melihatnya menangis dihadapanku. Namun meski begitu, ia selalu berdiri tegap disampingku sembari menggenggam erat tanganku seolah ingin menyalurkan sebuah kekuatan untuk dapat tetap bertahan bersamanya.

Kuusap perlahan surai hitamnya yang kini mulai memanjang dengan penuh kelembutan. Dan kembali kucondongkan tubuhku padanya dan mengecup keningnya, kedua kelopak matanya yang terpejam, kedua pipinya yang halus, hidung bangirnya, dan berakhir pada bibir tipisnya yang telah menjadi candu untukku. Kusesap bibirnya dengan begitu perlahan agar tak mengganggunya. Namun ternyata dugaanku salah. Dapat kurasakan tubuh Yixing mulai menggeliat lemah seolah menandakan bahwa ia terusik. Ah, rupanya kegiatan kecup-mengecup yang baru saja kulakukan telah mengganggu tidurnya.

Dapat kulihat kini ia berusaha untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang masih terasa berat. Mengerjap-ngerjapkannya sejenak untuk membiasakan dirinya dengan cahaya lampu temaram yang memaksa masuk kedalam retinanya. Dan setelah ia mulai terbiasa, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya padaku seraya tersenyum lembut.

_"Selamat pagi, sayang. Sudah bangun?"_

Yixing menatap pergerakan tanganku yang mengajaknya _berbicara_ sebelum akhirnya ia kembali tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

_"Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak jika seluruh wajahku kau ciumi seperti tadi?"_

Dan aku hanya tertawa tanpa suara saat melihatnya yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memandangku dengan wajah yang seolah sedang kesal. Tapi bagiku, wajah itu lebih terlihat seperti seekor anak kelinci yang menggemaskan jika dibandingkan dengan wajah orang yang sedang kesal.

_"Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud mengganggu tidurmu. Aku hanya tak tahan untuk tidak mengecupmu."_

Yixing kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya dan menatapku dengan lembut. Ia menarik sebelah tanganku dan kembali menggenggamnya.

_"Tumben sekali kau sudah bangun? Apa yang membuatmu bangun sepagi ini?"_

_"Apakah salah jika aku bangun pagi?"_

_"Bukan begitu..."_

_"Lalu?"_

_"Seorang Wu Yifan yang telah lama kukenal tak pernah bangun sepagi ini. Terlebih lagi, hari ini adalah hari minggu."_

Kembali aku tertawa tanpa suara saat menyadari bahwa dirinya telah mengenalku dengan begitu detailnya sementara ia justru menatapku dengan cukup intens. Mungkin ia tengah menanti jawaban dariku.

_"Aku merindukanmu."_

Yixing mengernyitkan keningnya dan menatapku dengan sedikit bingung.

_"Merindukanku?"_

_"Iya, aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu."_

Aku tersenyum lembut dan kembali mengecup keningnya sekilas.

_"Tapi aku kan selalu berada disampingmu dan tidur bersamamu."_

_"Ya, aku tahu. Tetapi tidak ada salahnya kan jika aku merindukan seseorang yang begitu kucintai?"_

Yixing memutar kedua bola matanya dan memandangku malas. Membuatku kembali tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang begitu menggemaskan untukku. Kucondongkan kembali tubuhku untuk lebih mendekat padanya dan mengeliminasi jarak yang tercipta. Yixing tersenyum tipis dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya saat bibir kami saling bertemu.

Kembali kusesap bibirnya yang lembut bagaikan permen kapas. Melumatnya perlahan bagaikan menghisap sebuah permen, dan menjilatnya lembut seakan kini aku tengah menyicipi setetes madu dengan kualitas terbaik didunia. Suara kecipak yang menandakan bahwa saliva kami telah bercampur menjadi satu bagaikan alunan melodi indah yang mengiringi kegiatan kami. Kami begitu larut dalam sebuah tautan yang telah menjadi candu memabukkan. Dan entah sejak kapan, aku yang semula berbaring tepat disampingnya kini telah beralih menindih tubuhnya yang kurus. Yixing mendorong pelan bahuku saat oksigen yang ia hirup telah berkurang drastis akibat kegiatan tadi.

Yixing kembali membuka kedua matanya dan menatapku intens. Dan aku hanya membalas tatapannya dengan seutas senyum sembari mengusap bibirnya yang telah digenangi oleh saliva. Setelah beberapa detik saling terdiam dengan kedua mata yang berpandangan, kuputuskan untuk bangkit dan terduduk. Kuulurkan tanganku padanya dan mengajaknya untuk ikut terduduk bersamaku. Kini kami telah terduduk diatas ranjang dengan saling berhadapan dan melemparkan senyum. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan kembali mengajakku _berbicara_.

_"Terima kasih."_

_"Terima kasih untuk apa?"_

Yixing menghela nafasnya sejenak dengan kepala tertunduk. Dan ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya kembali, dapat kulihat bahwa kini kedua pipinya telah dibasahi oleh lelehan air mata yang meluncur dengan bebas melalui kedua sudut matanya. Yixing menangis. Membuatku sedikit panik saat tubuhnya mulai bergetar menahan isak. Segera kuraih tubuhnya kedalam pelukanku dan mengusap lembut punggungnya supaya ia dapat lebih tenang. Namun kontradiksi. Suara isak tangis justru mengalun perlahan melalui bibirnya. Yixing membalas pelukanku tak kalah erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas dadaku.

Setelah beberapa waktu ia menangis didalam pelukanku, kini isakannya telah mulai mereda. Kulepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya intens.

_"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Mengapa kau menangis? Apakah aku menyakitimu?"_

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menghapuskan jejak aliran sungai kecil di kedua pipinya sebelum akhirnya kembali menatapku dengan senyuman indah. Dan hal itu berhasil mengenyahkan rasa panik yang sempat menderaku. Namun meski begitu, aku tetap menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menuntut. Menuntut sebuah jawaban atas beberapa pertanyaan yang telah kuberikan untuknya.

_"Tidak. Kau sama sekali tak pernah menyakitiku sedikitpun."_

_"Lalu apa yang membuatmu menangis?"_

_"Aku menangis bukan karena aku sedih. Tetapi aku menangis karena aku bahagia."_

Yixing menatapku lembut dan memilih untuk mengecup pipiku sekilas.

_"Aku merasa begitu beruntung karena dapat memilikimu. Kau bagaikan seorang guardian angel yang selalu menjaga dan melindungiku. Kau selalu mampu membuatku tertawa meskipun aku tahu bahwa disaat yang sama hatimu tengah menangis. Kau mampu menguatkanku meski disaat yang bersamaan kau terlihat begitu rapuh dan lemah. Terima kasih karena kau telah mau mempercayakan hatimu untukku. Terima kasih karena kau telah mau menerima segala kelebihan dan kekuranganku. Dan terima kasih karena kau telah mencintaiku dengan begitu tulus selama ini. Aku mencintaimu."_

Ia menutupnya dengan sebuah senyuman lembut dan menarik tubuhku kedalam pelukannya. Aku tak mampu menggerakkan tanganku untuk berkata-kata. Aku hanya mampu membalas pelukannya dan menenggelamkan kepalaku diantara lekukan lehernya. Dapat kurasakan kini pandanganku mulai mengabur akibat bulir-bulir krystal bening yang menggenang dikedua mataku. Kupererat pelukanku seiring dengan luruhnya setitik air mata melalui sudut mataku. Kukecup keningnya berkali-kali dengan masih berlinangan air mata. Aku bahkan tak tahu mengapa aku dapat menangis hingga seperti ini. Namun aku mengetahui satu hal.

Aku begitu mencintainya. Membuatku ingin menjadi sebuah kepala yang mampu memimpin hidupnya, membuatku ingin menjadi mata yang hanya mampu menatap kearahnya, membuatku ingin menjadi telinga yang mampu mendengar segala keluh-kesahnya, membuatku ingin menjadi hidung yang dapat menghirup aroma tubuhnya, membuatku ingin menjadi bibir yang mampu mengucapkan untaian kalimat penyemangat untuk menguatkannya, membuatku ingin menjadi tangan yang dapat senantiasa merangkulnya saat ia sedih, membuatku ingin menjadi kaki yang mampu mengantarkannya menuju kebahagiaan, dan membuatku ingin berdoa pada Tuhan untuk dapat memberikanku umur panjang supaya aku dapat terus berada disisinya dan menjaganya hingga akhir nanti.

Kulepaskan sejenak pelukan kami dan menghapuskan jejak air mata di kedua pipiku. Aku menatapnya lembut dan kembali mengangkat kedua tanganku.

_"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Terima kasih karena kau selalu berada disisiku hingga detik ini."_

Yixing tersenyum lembut dan kembali memelukku. Membuatku ikut tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya. Mulai detik ini, aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan selalu mencintainya di sepanjang hidupku. Tak akan pernah kubiarkan seorangpun kembali menyakitinya. Dan gerbang kebahagiaan akan segera terbuka untuk kami.

.

.

.

.

I promise...

.

.

.

.

**++_The Crown Imperial of Love : END_++**

* * *

Ehem ... Udah selesai bacanya? Gimana? Apakah ff ini terlalu buruk untuk dibaca? Maaf! Ini sebenernya ff yg aul buat diluar rencana. Sebelumnya, sama sekali gak kepikiran buat bikin ff ini. Tapi mendadak aul kepengen banget bikin ff ini saat dengerin lagunya Bruno Mars yg berjudul Rest of My Life. Tau gak? Aul sampe nangis waktu dengerin lagu ini ... TwT

Awalnya aul sempet bingung buat nentuin judulnya. Dan sampai akhirnya kakak aul menyarankan buat memakai nama bunga sebagai judul. Karena memang akhir-akhir ini aul lagi belajar tentang floriografi atau bahasa bunga. Ada 2 opsi yg mau aul pakai, **Alstroemeria** yg memiliki makna Kesetiaan, dan **Crown Imperial** yg memiliki makna Keagungan dan Kekuatan. Sampai pada akhirnya bunga Crown Imperial lah yang aul pilih untuk judul ff ini ..

Hahaha, udah ah. Maaf kalo curcolnya kepanjangan. Ditunggu ya reviewnya! ^^d  
Bye!


End file.
